


Who Gets the Friends?

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Someone Like You [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm going outside for more drinks and to see if I can pull Rossi back on the dance floor.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Gets the Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR HIT/RUN!!!! Gina doesn’t want Kevin, she loves Anderson. So I had to write a fic about it.

They both let out sounds of surprise. Penelope went to knock on the bathroom door just as Gina was opening it. After the initial shock wore off, they just stared at each other.

“Excuse me.” Penelope tried to get past her and into the bathroom.

“Oh c'mon, Penelope, is it really going to be like this?”

“I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“You cannot be serious? You’ve been giving me the cold shoulder for a while now and I don’t like it. It’s not fair…I've done nothing to you.”

“Nothing? OK, I think spending all kinds quality time with my boyfriend is a little more than nothing.”

“Last time I checked you and Kevin weren't currently dating. Secondly, I find it insulting that you think I would cheat on my boyfriend, who I've been with for almost six years. I thought we were friends.”

“Friends don’t do that to each other.” Penelope said.

“Do what? Tell me what I've done.”

“You sided with him.”

“So that’s it? You think I sided with Kevin?”

“What do you call it? You take him to the Con, you bring him to the wedding…every time I turn around you're together. I think you’ve made your allegiance clear.”

“My allegiance?” Gina couldn’t help but laugh at the silliness. This felt like fifth grade all over again. Gina got the short of the stick on that love triangle then. She wanted to make sure that didn’t happen now. Penelope looked less than impressed with her laughter. “He needed a friend. I'm just trying to be a friend.”

“Well I hope you're a better one to him than you were to me.”

“That’s bull. Look around Penelope. Derek is your friend, JJ is your friend; Prentiss, Rossi, Spencer, and every single other person in the room. Who does Kevin have? I didn’t betray you by spending time with him. He was my friend before you two even got together and you knew that. He’s upset, he's lonely; Anderson and I were trying to help.”

“You're not helping.” 

“I don’t want to fight with you.” Gina threw up her hands in defeat.

“Good because I need to use the bathroom.”

“He still loves you. I don't know everything that happened between the two of you because I told him I didn’t want to get in the middle but its clear he still loves you. Even if I was plotting to steal him, which I'm not, you'd only have to spend five minutes with him to realize you couldn't compete with Penelope. I took him to the Con because Anderson had morning shift. 

“I didn’t bring him to the wedding…we picked him up. I'm not going to stop being his friend. He's been nothing but cool to me for as long as I've known him. I don’t want to stop being your friend either but it looks as if you’ve already made your choice.”

“What do you mean you don’t know what happened between us?” Penelope asked.

“He tried to talk to me about it but I didn’t want to get in the middle. I'm not going to pick sides; I care about you both.”

“So what do you two do together if you don’t talk about that?”

“You saw us together twice, Penelope. We’re not hanging out every night. He's had a couple of movie nights at my place with Anderson. We’ve played some video games and goofed around on skateboards. Its just friends stuff. I'm not competition and it’s insulting that you would disregard my relationship and just assume I was after yours.”

“Anderson must not be thrilled to have the extra wheel around.” Penelope said.

“He has his moments.” Gina rolled her eyes. “He wants to be a pal to Kevin too. It’s not easy for any of us and we’re all trying to be friends to our friends. You know me well enough; at least I thought you did, to know I would never betray you. 

“Penelope, you can choose to be mad at me for standing by Kevin. I can't stop you from doing that. But understand that we’re just friends…nothing more. I think deep down that you already know that.”

“Is that all?” Penelope asked.

“I don’t have anything else to say.” Gina shook her head. She almost turned to walk away but stopped. “Oh, you look great tonight. I really love your dress.”

“I got it on sale if you can believe it.”

“We've been friends for a long time; I believe it.”

“I like your dress too.”

“I went more for the summer casual look. I feel a little underdressed.”

“Don’t be silly, you look great. It’s very Gina.”

“And yours is very nighttime Penelope.”

“I know right?” Penelope smiled. “Gina, I'm sorry. I can't even begin to tell you all that’s happening between Kevin and I. I don’t want to break up with him but…” she sighed.

“Go to the bathroom.” Gina said. “We can talk later. But I would like us to talk. If you choose not to talk to Kevin, as I said, I'm not getting in the middle. But we should talk.”

“We will.” Garcia nodded. “We’ll get a drink later.”

“OK.” 

The women parted ways. As Gina was coming around the corner she saw Anderson and Spencer. They seemed to be in a deep conversation. A part of her thought they might be catching each other up on the Garcia and Kevin conundrum. Knowing those two like she did though, they could be having a heated discussion about dropped subplot threads during Season 2 of _Battlestar Galactica_.

“Can I join in?” she asked, slipping her arm in her boyfriend’s.

“Perfect, Gina will see reason.” Spencer replied. “Do you think Ben Cross was a good or bad choice for Sarek?”

“I say he was fine.” Anderson said. “I mean I know Sarek is a classic character and not easy to replace but it was a reboot. We weren't all going to get what we wanted. Spencer’s equating it with sacrilege.”

“I didn’t say sacrilege. It just wasn’t right. The choice wasn’t inspired. He had too much screen time for the choice to be uninspired.”

“He was there for five minutes…OK, fifteen.”

“But if it were a better actor perhaps there would've been more.” Spencer said. “He’s Spock’s father; there should've been more. Sarek’s influence is essential to the person that Spock becomes. Reboot or not, you cannot take away the heavy father-son dynamic. It’s been there since the original series.”

“Better actor?” Anderson asked. “Ben Cross is an amazing actor. He was Barnabas Collins for Pete’s sake.”

“That’s just wrong, Anderson. That reboot and all that came with it was just wrong. No one can be Barnabas but Jonathan Frid. And don’t say anything about Johnny Depp because you'd just do it to rattle me. What's the matter with you?”

“Is this what the discussion has really turned to?” Gina asked.

“Yes.” They said in unison.

“It’s his fault.” Anderson pointed at Reid.

“Then I will let you two get back to it.” she smiled as she kissed Anderson. “I'm going outside for more drinks and to see if I can pull Rossi back on the dance floor.”

“You better not let Strauss see you rubbing up on him.” Anderson said in a low tone.

“Oh my God, so that’s happening? I saw them dancing earlier and I wasn’t sure my eyes saw what my eyes saw.”

“You saw it.” Spencer replied. “I think its happening.”

“Do you think there's any validity to the rumor that Strauss is one of his ex-wives?” Anderson asked.

“Where did you hear that?’ Spencer asked.

“I’ll see you guys later.” Gina kissed her boyfriend once more and walked out of the French doors. The party was still going strong. After all that happened yesterday it was fun to pretend that tomorrow morning most of them wouldn’t be going right back into the lion’s den. Gina would probably have a couple of drinks while she thought about it.

“Is everything OK?” Kevin asked as he walked over to her.

“Everything is good.” She smiled. “Do you want a drink because I could use another drink?”

“I’ll get it for you; what are you having?”

“I’ll have a Cosmo. Thanks Kevin.”

“Did you talk to Penelope?” He asked.

“That’s a long story. I think this whole thing is a long story.”

“Tell me about it. We danced once tonight but I think she's been avoiding me ever since.”

“You do realize that you aren’t going to be able to live like that for much longer? Neither is she for that matter.”

“I do.” his nod was solemn. “I’ll be back with your drink.”

“Thanks.”

As he walked away Gina just stood there. She was suddenly very tired. They'd come there tonight to celebrate JJ and Will. It had been a lot of fun but other things drained Gina. Pretty soon she was going to call it a night. She hoped another kickass song came on so she could do that on a good note.

“Hey there.” Anderson whispered in her ear as she slipped his arms around her from behind.

“If my boyfriend catches you he's going to kick your ass.” she said.

“I'm so not scared of that dude.”

“You better be. Most people don’t know this about him but he can kill people with one thumb. He's got mad ninja skills.”

“I did hear something about his mad ninja skills. They're legendary and to be feared.” He kissed the nape of her neck. “Are you alright?”

“We need to make our list.” She said.

“Which list is that?”

“If anything happens and we’re not together anymore we need to divvy up our friends right now.”

“Second drawer under your tee shirts.” Anderson said.

“Seriously?” she turned her head to look at him and was rewarded with a kiss.

“Yeah. We’ve got the friends list, the DVD list, and the tee shirt list.”

“I remember the tee shirt list. That _Enter the Dragon_ tee shirt is so mine.”

“I'm willing to sacrifice it for whatever stupid thing I ever could do to make you leave me.” He said.

“It might not be you. George Clooney could see sense and finally come for me.”

“Ahh yes, I forgot about the Clooney clause. Do you think Penelope and Kevin are going to be OK?”

“I don't know.” Gina shrugged. 

Kevin came back with her drink. He was carrying a Captain and Coke for himself. Penelope was coming from inside at the same time and Gina watched them watch each other. She took her drink.

“Go Kevin.”

“Thanks. Thanks for everything, Gina.”

“That’s what friends are for and we’re always going to be friends.”

He walked away and she turned in Anderson’s arms. He kissed her nose and then her lips. The best part about tonight was the fraternization rule was turned off. Even in front of the Section Chief they could just be a couple. It was a great feeling.

“How about one more spin on the dance floor?” he suggested.

“How about we get married?”

“Now?”

“Soon.”

“You think I could make you happy?” Anderson asked.

“No one ever has quite like you.”

“We’d have to amend the tee shirt list. In case of divorce, which would never happen minus the Clooney clause, I get to keep the _Enter the Dragon_ tee shirt.”

“I can live with that. I’d get the Bruce Springsteen albums.”

“Whoa, wait, Clooney can afford Springsteen albums. I'm keeping all the live stuff.”

“I see we have more negotiating to do.” Gina said. They were holding hands and walking out on the dance floor. Sting was singing _When We Dance_.

“While I admit we do have some negotiating to do where our lists are concerned, we don’t have to negotiate getting married. It may not be a party quite like this but…”

“I don’t care if you, me, and the Justice of the Peace.” 

“We need a witness.” Anderson said, wrapping his arms around her again.

“We’ve got a room full of them. It shouldn’t be too hard to pick one. Are we really going to do this?”

“I'm a little freaked out at the moment but I love you. I don’t like weddings though.”

“So we won't have one. I have a feeling that we’ll have a hell of a marriage anyway.”

***


End file.
